


Pets

by Squid_Ink



Series: The Eagle and the Cross [16]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Cat, Dog - Freeform, Fish, Fluffy, Gen, Haytham faints at some news, I see Connor as the kid with all the pets, Pets, Sweet, bearded dragon, bunny rabbit, fancy rat, parakeet, so sweet it'll rot ya teeth!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor asks his father for a pet lizard, he already has several other pet animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pets

Haytham Kenway was a man that liked things neat, tidy, and orderly. He kept his house clean, his workspace tidy, his bed always made (he couldn't stand Ziio's constant rumbled blankets in the morning) and the kitchen neat.

He also wasn't too fond of pets, since he never had one growing up (small apartment with a stay-at-home mom and a father that worked two jobs, not the best place for a dog). Ziio didn't mind and then they had their son, Connor, which more than enough for Haytham to handle in terms of taking care of another living creature.

In an effort to teach the boy some responsibility when he was eight, they got him a black lab puppy, whom Connor named Aquila. Much to both of his parents surprise Connor took happily to taking care of the puppy, house training it, playing with it, feeding it, and everything spiraled from there. Soon, Haytham found himself at the pet shop, looking at kittens with Connor. A few months later, they were buying a rat and all the odds of ends needed for the animal, a parakeet followed the rat, and then a bunny.

Haytham felt this was getting out of hand when his son was nine. The boy was standing before him, his parakeet Benji on one shoulder, Mr. Nibbles the rat on the other, Jackdaw the cat and Aquila the dog at his feet. In his arms was his albino rabbit, Freckles. "I want a lizard, Daddy."

"Connor, don't you think you have too many pets?" Haytham asked, eyeing his son's pets. The smaller animals stayed in Connor's room, which was rather large, considering that they lived in a rather larger house in the country region outside of Boston.

"I take good care of all of them!" Connor protested. Haytham had to admit that his son did dedicate a considerable amount of time to each of his pets. He even drew up a schedule for tank and cage cleaning. Connor was even reluctant to go to sleep over parties in fear that his parents wouldn't take good care of his precious pets.

"I'm aware of that son, but… can you handle another one?" Haytham asked.

"Yes, I already know what lizard I want! I did all my research too!" Connor said.

"Oh? And what lizard do you want?" Haytham asked, hoping it was something easy to take care of and wouldn't get to be too big.

"A bearded dragon!" Connor replied, grinning. "Tank set up is really expensive but I'll open a lemonade stand in the summer and pay you and Ista back."

"That won't be necessary son," Haytham sighed. "Alright, bring me your research and I'll discuss it with your mother, if she thinks it's a good idea we'll go to the pet store and get you a lizard."

"I don't a baby," Connor said. "You get baby ones at the pet store. I want one that's a year old. They are easier to take care of because they eat more vegetables than bugs."

"Bugs?" Haytham asked.

"Yeah, you have to feed them bugs and veggies. It's more cost effective if you create your own Dubai cockroach colony," Connor explained.

"Cockroaches? No, Connor. I don't want cockroaches in my house, even if they are just to feed your pet lizard."

"Well, crickets are worse, they're smelly and hard to keep and noisy too," Connor explained, as he lead his father to his room, his cat and dog following him. "Plus, they'll be in my room and—"

"I don't care. No cockroaches!"

"Well, I guess I could use horn worms, but they have a high fat to meat ratio… mealworms aren't good. Phoenix worms, I can get those," Connor mumbled as he set his rabbit down on his desk and began to shift through his papers until he gathered what he wanted. "Here, all my research!"

Haytham took it and looked through it. "Are you sure you don't want another type of lizard? Maybe something little less… labor intensive?"

"All lizards need heat and light, Daddy. Bearded dragons are just a bit hardier, plus, they are a desert lizard so don't require humidity like a tropical lizard."

"Alright, I'll discuss it with your mother and look through your research," Haytham said. "Are you sure you don't want a fish or a turtle?"

"No, I want a bearded dragon," Connor said. Haytham sighed, nodded and walked off to go read the research.

It was thorough, and Ziio agreed to allow Connor to get a lizard so long as he doesn't feed it cockroaches. So, Haytham bought the tank, the tile, the lights and heat, and helped Connor set it up, though he ended up handing more things to Connor, which he was find with, since his son clearly knew what he was doing. Then Haytham went searching for a lizard breeder, armed only with his son's photo of the tank set up. He founded a breeder, who was rather impressed that Connor had a good set up and sold Haytham a healthy year old male.

The lizard, whom Connor named Noodle, quickly adjusted to his new home, and all the other pets and soon Connor was running around the house, bird on one shoulder, rat on the other, bunny in his arms, dog and cat at his heels and now the lizard sitting on his head. When Jacob Frye invited Connor to his party he and his twin, Evie, were having to celebrate their birthday, Connor politely declined, stating he couldn't leave his precious animals in the care of his parents.

The rat died a year after they acquired the bearded dragon, and Haytham went out the next day to acquire another one; a surprise that Connor was quiet taken with and naming the rat Nozzle.

Haytham found himself once more staring at his son, his pets around him. "What do you want this time?" Haytham asked, sitting at the dining table drinking some tea.

"I want a little sister," Connor said with a straight face. Haytham choked on his tea, spilling half of it down his front.

"You _what_?" he asked. Connor snickered.

"No, I want another pet."

"Connor, no. You have enough," Haytham said, if he allowed this to continue soon his son will be asking for a horse or the entire Boston Zoo.

"Really? Jeez, all I wanted as a fish," Connor mumbled.

"Why a fish now?"

"Well, I have pretty much every pet, save a spider, but Ista said no spiders…. So, I want a fish."

"Alright, fine, you can have a fish. Just one fish," Haytham said. "You have a spot?"

"Yes, right next to Noodle's tank," Connor said. "Can we go tomorrow after school?"

"Yes, I'll pick you up after school and we will get you a goldfish," Haytham said.

The following day, father and son went to the pet shop, bought a tank, gravel, flitters, the entire kit and caboodle, and the one big fat goldfish, whom got saddled with the utterly cliché name of Bubbles.

Ziio had to peek at her son's room when she got home from work. "Wow," she looked around, noting the goldfish tank next to the lizard's terrarium. "You effectively have a zoo in here, Ratonhnhaké:ton," Ziio said.

"You like it?" Connor asked.

"I'm glad you're dedicated to your pets," Ziio said, putting her hand on her son's head. "I'm sure you'll be very pleased once your father tells you the good news," Ziio said. Connor watched his mother leave his room in search of his father, "Haytham? Haytham, where are you! I have something to tell you!"

Connor smiled at he closed the door, wondering what his mother could possibly tell his father. He sat down at his desk, about to start on his homework when he heard a thump and his mother shouting, "Oh my god, Haytham! Honey, are you alright?"

"Wonder what Ista told him," Connor muttered to his pets, knowing whatever it was he'd find out tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft
> 
> I see Connor as the kid with all the pets and he's very dedicated to each and every one of them.
> 
> Guesses as to what Ziio told Haytham?
> 
> Now, let's see if I can't pull of some smutty Connorline for ya'll. I'm behind on my sexual Sunday offerings.
> 
> Save an author; leave a review!
> 
> I'll just assume you hate this story if you don't review.


End file.
